La Hermandad
by vzaraki
Summary: Es una historia basada en el mundo de Bleach, pero con personajes inventados. La historia gira en torno a 5 compañeros shinigami.Es la primera vez que hago un Fan Fic y espero que a alguien opine y la critique, para que pueda mejorar.


INTRODUCCIÓN

Era una noche tan oscura que ni las estrellas ni la luna, que normalmente iluminaban muy claramente esa zona del rukongai, ayudaban al shinigami a orientarse.

Caminaba lentamente y titubeando, pero era lógico si uno se fija en que hacia ya muchos años que no pasaba por allí y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que camino debía tomar.

Parecía que hiciera un siglo desde que se marchara, y quien sabe, quizás lo hacía, a fin de cuentas él nunca fue una persona que se preocupara de medir el tempo. Que distinto era todo entonces, y cuanto había cambiado. O eso esperaba, porque sino este viaje al pasado no serviría de nada.

Estaba tan absorto en sus meditaciones que no vio lo que tenía delante.

- Mierda, me cago en la p…- exclamó con rabia cuando una rama le obligó a tumbarse un rato en el suelo. Para que seguir, pensó. "Mejor quedarse aquí y esperar a que amanezca, porque sino al final voy a matarme yo solo".

Estaba dudando que decisión tomar cuando le pareció oír un ruido a su izquierda. Aguzó el oído, pero durante un rato no escuchó nada y la oscuridad impenetrable le hacía inútil intentar localizar el posible intruso con la mirada. La cara de duda dio paso a una media sonrisa, un gesto imperceptible por la mayoría, como si la alegría y tensión ante la posibilidad de un combate se fundiera con una seriedad encajada en lo mas profundo de su alma. Ya había averiguado que venía acechándole, la energía que notaba era inconfundible: un hollow.

Lentamente se puso en pie y empezó a hablar con voz serena.

- No me parece de buena educación seguir a un shinigami de noche, sobretodo si piensas cenar a sus expensas. – El silencio fue la única respuesta. Pero no importaba, el sabía que estaba allí, esperando a que bajara la guardia, confiado por la protección que le daba la carencia de luz. Pero era obvio que subestimaba a su presa.

El sabia exactamente lo que debía hacer. Y con la tranquilidad que le era propia desenvainó la espada, cerró los ojos y la hizo girar por encima de su cabeza con rapidez.

- Desgarra la vida, atrae la muerte – Dijo, a la vez que su zampakutoh revelaba su autentica forma. Una guadaña de poco más de un metro, con el mango liso y negro brillante, que tenía en un lado una pequeña cabeza de serpiente también negra, y en el otro lado el filo de la guadaña, que quedó apoyado en el suelo.

Víctor Zaraki, shinigami de la división 11 abrió lentamente los ojos y pronunció su nombre. – Shikei.

Parece que la suerte le había favorecido, ya que el hollow, en su precipitada huida le había llevado al lugar que buscaba. Éste no resultó un rival digno, y murió con mayor rapidez de la que se merecía. Pero eso ya le daba igual, porqué había llegado a su destino.

El cenagal era si cabe más tenebroso que antaño, con la diferencia de que ahora eso ya no le afectaba. En realidad el miedo había desparecido en ese mismo lugar, al marcharse y dejar aquella sagrada cruz allí en medio, encima de su tumba.

Parecía una ilusión fruto de la atmósfera fantasmal del pantano. Pero no era así. La tumba estaba realmente, después de tantos años seguía allí, esperando a que él volviera, tal como le prometió hace tanto tiempo.

- Aquí estoy, Fátima.

-----------------------------------------------

_¿Cuando sucedió? El recuerdo se nubla con el paso del tiempo y hace difícil adjudicarle una fecha, determinar el cuando, pero lo que sucedió nunca se borrará de mi mente._

_Mi vida en el Rukongai había transcurrido sin sentido. Vagando de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo con el que conseguir dar sentido a mi existencia en este lugar._

_Era inevitable que un día muriera de inanición, al negarme a robar, luchar o matar por comer, siendo éstas las únicas formas de obtener alimentos en la zona en la que vivía. Algo dentro de mí me impedía usar la violencia, al renunciar a ella antes incluso de morir, cuando mi madre me lo pidió agonizando en el lecho de muerte. _

_Pero toda esa vida acabó en un instante, un instante en que todo cambió, cuando mi vida cobró sentido, para bien o para mal..._

Una figura no demasiado alta, pero esbelta, miraba hacía la tumba que tenía en frente. Sus ojos eran verdes, de mirada seria, casi dura, aunque se podía adivinar una profunda tristeza en ellos, si alguien se tomara la molestia de observarlos. Su pelo era muy corto, preparado expresamente para no tener que preocuparse por él en batalla, y de color castaño, pero la oscuridad de esa noche impedía vislumbrar la tonalidad clara que a veces le hacía parecer casi rubio. Llevaba un traje de shinigami común, sin adornos y bien arreglado, con la zampakutoh sujeta en la espalda. La figura desprendía un aspecto oscuro, serio, triste, que parecía hecho acorde para el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- Aquí estoy, Fátima.

_Estando tumbado a la orilla de un riachuelo, en el que había parado a beber, fui atacado por tres hombres. Eran unos pobres desgraciados, que buscaban desahogarse con alguien, y allí estaba yo, solo, como un cadáver andante, que ni siquiera ofrecía resistencia, sabiendo que el destino había marcado esa hora fatídica para mí. Y así hubiera sido de no aparecer aquella mujer._

_Era preciosa, menuda, con una larga melena rizada de color rojizo y unos brillantes ojos marrones que clavaba en las tres figuras que tenía alrededor mío. Su presencia era majestuosa, como un ángel salvador o uno vengador, puede que ambos, o quizás ninguno, pero así es como ha quedado registrada en mi memoria._

_Lanzó tres flechas con una velocidad prodigiosa. Para mis ojos solo fueron destellos que acabaron en sangre y en el desplome de las personas que estaban encima de mí. No se puede decir que llegara antes de tiempo, porque me desmayé antes de siquiera verlos caer..._

Los recuerdos asaltaban a Víctor mientras se arrodillaba ante aquella tumba. Unos recuerdos que le arrancaron una sonrisa en su rostro, algo inusual en el, pero que no pudo evitar.

_Si me vieras ahora_, pensó, en su amarga vigilia. Y no se equivocaba, su aspecto había cambiado y mucho. No se parecía en nada a aquel despojo humano hundido en la desesperación y que resucitó en una casa medio derruida en mitad de la maleza.

- ¿Cuando piensas despertarte, Víctor? Eres un deshecho humano.

_Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz. Una voz hueca y sin emociones, que parecía que me hablara desde el fondo de mi alma. Esa voz era inhumana, y encima me insultaba como si estuviera tranquilamente en mi cabeza y se burlara de mí, hiriéndome realmente, debido a que sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, yo era patético. No quería oírle, no se como podía ser pero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada más de modo que intenté escapar como fuera. Y me desperté._

_Lo primero que percibí fue el ruido de la lluvia. Aunque más que ruido era una sinfonía que me tranquilizaba, me proporcionaba una calma inusual en mi espíritu y me relajaba. Siempre había sido así, con la lluvia._

_Abrí los ojos y ante mi apareció la figura de una adolescente que aparentaba 13 o 14 años, con la mirada fija en mi rostro._

- Parece que el señor se ha despertado- _Dijo la joven a alguien que estaba detrás suyo._

_Me incorporé con dificultad, porqué me dolía todo, no se como sería tener a un elefante sentado encima pero debía parecerse mucho a este dolor. _

_Estaba tumbado en una cama, en medio de una habitación que parecía ser la única de la casa. Todo tenía un aspecto viejo, la madera estaba algo podrida y la lluvia permitía ver una serie de goteras en el techo._

_Frente a mi distinguí a la mujer que me había salvado, ese pelo era inconfundible. Parecía que estaba cocinando algo y cuando escuchó la voz de la chica se limitó mirar en mi dirección con gesto serio y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Por lo que opté por dirigirme a la niña, que parecía atravesarme con la mirada, esperando a que le dijera algo._

- ¿Como te llamas? - _me preguntó la chica, antes de que pudiera decir nada._

- Víctor – _le dije_.

- Víctor…no conozco por aquí a nadie por aquí con ese nombre, así que debes venir de otro distrito.

- Si, he estado en varios, aunque no te puedo decir exactamente en cual aparecí – _Y era cierto, nunca me paré a averiguar por donde iba._

- ¿Y no sabes donde estás? Que falta de orientación. Ahora mismo te ubicas en medio del distrito más famoso del Rukongai, donde la gente mata o muere, y donde nosotras llevamos viviendo muchos años sin sufrir ni un rasguño – _dijo orgullosa._ – Está en el distrito 80 de la zona Norte del Rukongai: en Zaraki.

_Al ver mi cara de ignorancia absoluta se giró ofendida y se levantó sin decir nada más, pero ahora mismo prefería no quedarme a solas con la silenciosa mujer que me había ayudado._

- ¡Oye Niña! No te marches, espera – _Le grité._

- No soy una niña, vagabundo – _me dijo, al parecer enfadada_ – ninguna niña podría sobrevivir aquí.

_Dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta de la casa, pero antes se giró y se dirigió una vez más hacia mí, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara_

- Ah, Y por cierto, para que lo sepas la próxima vez que me te dirijas a mi. Mi nombre es Fátima.


End file.
